middleearth_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arwen
Arwen History Before War of the Ring During her travels, Arwen comes to her lover Aragorn and his companions Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Since Frodo's wound, Arwen decides to take him to Rivendell to be healed by her father. However, the duo are chased by the Nazgul. She is able to summon a river of water, which takes the form of horses and wash the soldiers away. On the verge of Frodo's wound, Arwen arrives in Rivendell for Frodo to be healed by her father. One night, Arwen approaches a rather distressed Aragorn, looking at the shards of Narsil. and notices he still blamed Isildur and his ancestors before him. The fair elf assures her beloved that while he does have Isildur's blood within him, he is not his ancestor himself. Together, the romantic duo stands on a bridge and reminiscing the day they first met. While on their romantic spot, Arwen professes that she chooses a mortal life and gives him her Evenstar. Elrond eventually learns of Arwen's proclamation of mortality and confronts his foster son. Elrond tells Aragorn that their time in middle-Earth is at an end and tells Aragorn to let Arwen go and go to the west with her people and live in the evergreen Undying Lands. Aragorn says that it will be nothing more than a memory, however, Elrond yells that he will not leave his daughter to die. Aragorn insists that Arwen stays because she has hope for him in her heart. However, Elrond says that she stays for him and belongs with her people. Aragorn walks away in anger but knows that what Elrond says is true. (The two Towers) Arwen and Aragorn spend one more night together before the quest for Mordor. Though they break their relationship off, Arwen gives him her Elven necklace for him to keep.She agrees to her father's suggestions to leave home, proclaiming that she will always have Elrond's love. War of the Ring However, on the road, Arwen sees a vision of Aragorn in Gondor and of their son rushing up to Aragorn. Arwen becomes aware that the boy his her son because he is wearing an Elven necklace that Arwen too wore and gave to Aragorn. When she closes her eyes and recalls what her father told her, Arwen looks to see her son and Aragorn have disappeared. She is called away from the vision and by one of the Elves, Figwit, warning the Lady they cannot delay on their journey. Making up her mind, Arwen turns her horse back around and rides back to Rivendell, despite her father’s wishes. Elrond is at a loss of words when he sees his daughter, but Arwen insists on staying because of the vision of her son. However, Elrond tells her that future cannot happen but Arwen is adamant that it is still possible. She convinces her father to reforge the sword of Narsil and give it to Aragorn, who has the chance to become king of Gondor. Arwen's consequences of staying is that because Sauron is still in power, and the ring is still in existence, that Arwen becomes gravely ill and is dying because she chose to live among the lives of men. Elrond comes on her behalf and informs Aragorn of Arwens' situation and convinces him to embrace his role as King if he wishes to save Arwen. However, when Frodo destroys the One Ring, Arwen immediately recovers and goes with her father, attending Aragorn's coronation. However, she remains anonymous to her lover until he comes her way. Arwen reveals herself to Aragorn, and after months of separation, Aragorn and Arwen finally are reunited and enter a passionate kiss. She, Aragorn, and the people of Gondor later bowed to Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin in gratitude for their bravery saving Middle-earth. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Half-Elven Category:Elves Category:Elves of Rivendell